


wedding song

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Slow Dancing, gallavich wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: A inner look into the brains of Mickey and Ian while they are having their first dance as husbands. Also this song fits them perfectly hahah
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 58





	wedding song

_I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

As Mickey stood wrapped in the arms of the love of his life and now husband he couldn't imagine his life being any different of going in any other direction. For the longest time Mickey had hoped that it wouldn't end up like this, that at some point he would be "normal". He wished that at some point he would be able to look at girls that way his brothers and his father did (well with a fuck ton more respect).

He wished that he would wake up one morning and he wouldn't get a hard on thinking of the red headed Gallagher. He wished that when he watch porn he would be attracted to the girl that he was supposed to be getting off to and not her insanely hot partner. He wished that when he was walking on the side of the streets he would lock eyes with a girl and they would fall in love and any though that Mickey might have had about being gay would be out of the window.

Now after years of coming to accept himself for who he is he can finally enjoy these intimate moments with his husband. Away from the rest of the world and their judging eyes. 

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Looking at his husband in his arms, Ian is so inexplicably happy that everything was able to correct itself. They had always had a way of coming back to each other, even if that meant that they had to endure immense pain and suffering to get to that point. 

However once Mickey had moved to Mexico Ian had really thought that was going to be the end of them. He thought that was going to be their last kiss. Their last goodbye. The universe really played in their favor and one fateful day he was able to see Mickey standing in his cell. Waiting for him.

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

They had just been kids. Ian more so only being 15 when they had first slept together. They had been through everything together and in the end they had come out as stronger men. 

Many couples would not have been able to make it through all they things that they had with the breakups and mental health diagnoses, hell there was even a slew of crimes that had been committed during their time together. After every unfortunate moment that seemed to happen one after another they had always found their way back to each other.

All those years ago Ian had thought he was in love with Kash. Once he met Mickey he knew that the only things keeping him at the Kash and Grab was the fact that Kash was easy. Mickey was he true first love.

Mickey didn't know if he was ever going to find love but then Ian Gallagher rushed into his life and he was changed for the better. Ian can be insufferable and incredibility annoying at times but if he didn't love with with everything he had to offer. 

_I will not give you up this time_

The army.

Bipolar.

Monica.

Jail.

Mexico.

Wedding attempt #1.

Wedding attempt #2.

Ian had lost so many years of being with Mickey due to his stupidity. He should never have joined the army after Mickey's wedding they would have made it work. He never should have shyed away from Mickey after his diagnosis they would have made it work. He never should have let Monica get into his head like that they would have made it work. He never should have left Mickey in that jail cell all alone they would have made it work. His biggest regret out of all of those had to be Mexico. It still hurts to think about.

Ian tries not to imagine what Mickey did when he first got down there all alone with no where to go not even speaking the language. He tries not to think about how Mickey turned to the mob just for the basic necessities while he was up here babying about his stupid problems.

Ian will be damned before he lets Mickey leave his side again.

_I see my future in your eyes_

White picket fence. Golden Retriever. Apple pie sitting on the windowsill. Kids running around.

Mickey wanted it all with Ian. Granted they would have to make their own South Side version of it which would probably mean more syringes and run down house but it would still be the perfect life. As long as Ian is by his side.

The song ends and Ian and Mickey give each other another deep kiss pouring all their emotions and unsaid words into it. They were finally husbands and nothing would ever pull them apart again.

"I love you so much." Ian said staring down at the love of his life.

"I love you too." Mickey replied tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope that you enjoyed this. If that ACB takes away their right to be married I swear to god im throwing hands because they deserve nothing but happiness after everything that they have been through. Kudos and comments always appreciated!!


End file.
